100 Years
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Danny is almost one hundred years old and is waiting for Sam to come take him home when he dies. While waiting he is reflecting over the life he has lead. Oneshot!


A/N: This song is one of my favorites, so I decided to write a songfic based on it. Enjoy.

Oh, yeah, disclaimer. All the characters in here, except for Danny/Sam's and Tucker/Valerie's kids, belong to Butch Hartman. The song _100 years_ belongs to John Ondrasik and the singing group Five for Fighting.

**Summery**: Danny is almost one hundred years old and is waiting for Sam to come take him home when he dies. While waiting he is reflecting over the life he has lead. Oneshot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel James Fenton leaned back in his armchair, and sighed. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. _Dumb things keep slipping down_, he thought as he reached over to the little table beside him. His trembling hands turned the dial until a familiar song started playing. He always loved the notes and how beautiful they sounded on the piano. His youngest great-granddaughter, Emily, played the piano.

"_I'm fifteen for a moment, caught in between ten and twenty and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are_," the radio softly played. Danny smiled and nodded. At almost seventeen, his eyes had been opened to Sam, how beautiful and how special she truly was. He fingered the necklace he wore. It held her wedding ring she had worn for more than fifty years.

The song continued. "_I'm twenty-two for a moment and she feels better than ever and we're on fire, making our way back from Mars._"

Danny chuckled. They hadn't exactly gone to Mars, but they had gone to the North Pole for their honeymoon. Sam had always wanted to see polar bears in their natural habitat. They had married about a month after graduation in a small church in Amity Park. Tucker had been Danny's best man, while, surprisingly, Valerie had been Sam's maid of honor. The wedding colors had been purple and red, but shockingly Sam had worn a traditional white bridal gown. He listened as the song continued through the chorus to the next verse.

"_I'm thirty-three for a moment, I'm still the man, but you see I'm a they; a kid on the way, a fam'ly on my mind._"

Danny was thirty-two and clearly remembered Sam announcing she was pregnant. Twins, she said. Danny had fainted, and it took Tucker yelling there was a ghost to wake him up. The twins were born perfectly healthy, a boy and a girl. The boy was named after Danny, and the girl was named Lillith Ann, shortened to Lilly. DJ had Danny's hair, but his large blue eyes had flecks of green in them. Lilly had hair so blonde it was almost white, but her violet eyes also had green flecks in them. Danny and Sam knew exactly why, although the doctors were puzzled. Danny's ghost half had obviously manifested itself in them. Danny got up from his chair and started making his way to his bed on the other side of the room.

"_I'm forty-five for a moment, the sun is high and I'm heading into a crisis, chasing the years of my life._"

He had been forty-five and the twins fourteen when they discovered their ghost powers. DJ's ghost form was an almost perfect version of his father's, except his eyes turned green with violet specks in them. Lilly's ghost form had black hair and her eyes were also green, but with blue specks in them. Their little brother Jack, at age ten, had shown no signs of ghost powers, although his blond-white hair and green eyes definitely showed his unique heritage. The twins had proven they could handle their powers. Jack finally came into his powers at age fifteen, and his ghost form had black hair and blue eyes. It was amazing that no one had discovered their secret at that point.

Tucker had finally married Valerie and they had two children, Tucker Jr. and Deanna Marie. They looked just like their respective parents, but were completely the opposite of each other. TJ, the older of the two, liked using his mother's equipment to help the Fenton twins, while Deanna was as attached to her technology as her father had been at her age.

"_Half time goes by, suddenly you're wise. Another blink of an eye, sixty-seven is gone. __The sun is getting high, we're moving on…_"

The smile on Danny's face died away. He had been seventy-four when Sam had died. They had been driving home from Lilly's oldest son's graduation from high school when a drunk driver had crashed into the passenger side of their '09 Dodge Dakota Sport at sixty miles per hour. There hadn't been enough time to phase the car. Sam had died on impact, but Danny had survived with several broken bones, mostly on his right side. Even now, he had a small limp. He had felt bitter towards the driver, who had survived, but the night after the accident, he had a dream. Sam had appeared to him and told him he needed to forgive the driver. She said she never would truly have peace until Danny forgave him. Danny had followed Sam's instructions and had felt a calm peace about it.

He had been without her for twenty-five years now. His one hundredth birthday was in a few hours. Sam had said when it was Danny's time, she would come get him. Now, Danny felt it was almost time. Sliding into his bed, he listened as the radio played the last part of the song.

"_I'm ninety-nine for a moment, I'm dying for just another moment and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are._"

"Danny," came a soft whisper. Danny jolted out of his memory lane. Sam was leaning over him. "Time to get up, lazy-head," she said. She looked the same way she had on their wedding day. She bent down and kissed him on the lips. Danny closed his eyes and kissed her as well, breathing deeply as he did. When he opened his eyes, he looked at his hands. They weren't wrinkled and spotted with age anymore. He touched his face. It felt smooth. Danny quickly sat up and got out of bed, running to the mirror above his chest of drawers. His face, too, looked like it had those long years ago on his wedding day. Oblivious to all but Sam, he turned to her.

She smiled. "It's time, Danny." She reached out and took his hand inside one of hers while waving at the air with the other to make a doorway appear. The inside of the doorway softly reflected yellow light on them. They stepped in and a golden light filled the room before disappearing, leaving no trace of the presence that had been there.

The song faded into the background with its last words: "_There's never a wish better than this, when you only got a hundred years to live._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn broke early for the Fenton household, and DJ walked up the stairs to his father's room. He was approaching his sixty-seventh birthday but at least he was still able to walk around on his own two legs. Granted, he had lost one of his legs in a ghost fight, but the artificial one worked just as well. Medical science had improved drastically since the early 21st century.

He tapped the door softly. "Dad, are you awake?" There was no response from the other side. DJ tapped the door again before turning the knob to allow himself in. He sucked in a breath at what he saw, but then smiled.

His father was lying on his bed, hands over his heart, and a look of complete peace on his face. He even had a hint of a smile. The automatic alarm on his clock radio had gone off, and was now playing his dad's favorite song. He walked over to the radio and turned it off. DJ felt tears building up as he walked back to the door. He knew his mom had come to get his father, just as she had promised.

He shut the door softly behind him and walked back down the stairs, the tears threatening to fall. His father was finally free and with his beloved wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, please don't kill me if I did something wrong loading this story, it'smy first one. I'm new at this. Please do me a big favor and press that little button down there. It will make me feel better. _Thank yew_ so much! Um, that line is from the Closer, in case you're wondering. :-)


End file.
